


curtains

by subsequence



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subsequence/pseuds/subsequence
Summary: Jaebeom leans over the side of the bed, fiddling with something—his phone and the speakers, Jinyoung realizes. Same as always. It’s funny howJaebeomhe is, even in the bedroom. He has a make-out playlist, a fooling around playlist, an afterglow playlist, and each is a distinct flavor of horny.Jinyoung hears a familiar beat and soft vocalizations roll in and he groans, rubbing at his eyes. “You can’t make fun of me for falling asleep to this, hyung.”
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 18
Kudos: 333





	curtains

**Author's Note:**

> the first part of this fic takes place in 2011. it's not explicit, but it's pretty clear that jjp were having sex at age 17. if that makes you uncomfortable, please feel free not to read!
> 
> this fic was inspired by [got7 on idol radio (2020-04-26)](https://twitter.com/bbomirae/status/1254376849808871425). i know jinyoung said he fell asleep during practice, but my brain decided to do this instead because i am, as my friends would say, a jjp shill.
> 
> thank you to forochel for reading this over for me! 💕

**2011**

Jaebeom groans as he drops his weight from where he’s been holding it on his elbows, the mattress creaking dangerously beneath them.

Jinyoung lets out a tiny whine of protest as Jaebeom just barely misses landing on him. “_Hyung._”

The puff of Jaebeom’s laughter against his bare shoulder is warm. “Sorry, Jinyoungie. Hyung didn’t hurt you, right?”

“No, but—” Jinyoung loses his train of thought as he turns his head to face Jaebeom.

Jaebeom gazes back between slow, catlike blinks, his head propped up on one hand. It makes something deep in Jinyoung’s gut clench, that hot, fluttering feeling that he’d always thought would be sated by Jaebeom’s kisses and touches.

He tears his eyes away. If his face feels warm, it’s clearly just the afterglow.

“But?” Jaebeom prompts with a smile. Jinyoung wishes he were cockier about it, like Jinyoung had expected. Instead, Jaebeom becomes the softest Jinyoung’s ever seen in these moments. It’s as if some buzzing, burning edge to him has been sanded smooth, and here—in the dim, warm light filtering through the corners of Jinyoung’s blinds—Jinyoung gets to have the tender hyung he’s always longed for.

Jinyoung stares down at himself so he won’t get lost in Jaebeom’s smile. Thankfully, it reminds him of what he was going to say. “But you made a _mess._”

That surprises a laugh out of Jaebeom, a loud burst that Jinyoung knows means he’s done well. “I don’t remember you complaining about it a minute ago,” he teases. Still, he’s already sitting up and leaning down to pick something up off the floor.

Jinyoung pouts at his back. He pouts even more when he sees the tell-tale red of the fabric in Jaebeom’s hand. “Hyung, that’s _my_ shirt.”

“Maybe if you kept tissues in here, I wouldn’t have to use your shirt,” Jaebeom replies. Jinyoung tries not to notice how mindful his hands are as he dabs away the worst of their mess from Jinyoung’s abdomen.

“I do keep tissues,” Jinyoung grumbles. “They just…run out.” Jaebeom snickers. “Shut _up._”

“Poor Jinyoungie, running through tissues faster than we can buy them.” Jaebeom tries to shoot the wadded-up shirt into Jinyoung’s overflowing hamper and airballs it. “Even with hyung’s help, huh?”

“Sounds like a you problem,” Jinyoung grumbles. Now that he’s finally free to move without come running off onto the sheets, he turns onto his side.

Jaebeom crawls back over him, bracketing him in with his arms. He isn’t built, really, not like the 2PM hyungs—but his shoulders have a comforting breadth to them. It makes Jinyoung want to pull him back down on top of him again, just to feel blanketed by his warmth.

Jaebeom leans in close. “Are you trying to say something?” The tips of their noses bump together. “Pretty bold talk from a baby who’s going to be asleep in two minutes.”

Jinyoung shoves at Jaebeom’s chest, trying not to notice the thrill that still runs through him at the feeling of his hyung’s bare skin. “Oh, like you’re any better.”

Jaebeom chuckles before rolling off him again. Even though he’d just pushed him, Jinyoung still has to hold back the urge to whine and pull him back.

Jaebeom leans over the side of the bed, fiddling with something—his phone and the speakers, Jinyoung realizes. Same as always. It’s funny how _Jaebeom_ he is, even in the bedroom. He has a make-out playlist, a fooling around playlist, an afterglow playlist, and each is a distinct flavor of horny.

Jinyoung hears a familiar beat and soft vocalizations roll in and he groans, rubbing at his eyes. “You can’t make fun of me for falling asleep to this, hyung.”

“Why not?” The mattress dips and then Jaebeom’s body heat is close against his again.

Jinyoung instinctively turns into it, his face tucking against Jaebeom’s neck. “It’s all slow and quiet.”

A chuckle rumbles through Jaebeom’s chest, warm and sweet. “That doesn’t mean it’s a lullaby, Jinyoungie. It’s a sexy song.”

“Maybe it’s a sexy lullaby,” Jinyoung replies petulantly. He can hear his words slurring with satoori, his lisp becoming more prominent as his eyes start to drift shut. He just shoves his face further into Jaebeom’s neck.

Jaebeom shifts, his arm slipping under Jinyoung’s neck for support and letting him press closer. “You wanna know what I think?” he murmurs.

Jinyoung grumbles indistinctly, not wanting to give in but also curious to hear what Jaebeom has to say.

Of course, Jaebeom knows what he’s thinking.

“I think you just know this song is on my playlist,” he continues. “And now you associate it with falling asleep after we fool around.”

“No,” Jinyoung says automatically, even as he feels that fluttering warmth in his belly again at the idea of having rituals with Jaebeom.

“Yes,” Jaebeom replies. He wraps his free arm around Jinyoung’s waist and throws a leg over his hip to press them close together—his favorite sleeping position, Jinyoung knows.

Jinyoung licks Jaebeom’s collarbone in retribution, getting a half-groaned laugh in response.

“It’s okay, though,” Jaebeom says. Jinyoung can hear the rough edges around his words now, the lull of sleep slipping into the rhythm of his speech. “I feel the same way.”

Jinyoung blames being half-asleep for the way his brain latches onto those words, washes them in rose-hued light, and stores them away someplace he knows they’ll stay for years to come. _I feel the same way._

And then Jaebeom presses one last sticky kiss to his lips, and Jinyoung doesn’t have another thought before he’s slipping into sleep.

* * *

**2020**

“You remember, huh?” The smile is evident in Jaebeom’s voice even before Jinyoung turns to face him.

“I do." With practiced nonchalance, Jinyoung checks their surroundings for any curious ears. “Do you?”

Jaebeom steps closer, voice low and intimate even as chatter in the studio around them continues. “Of course. It was my playlist.”

Jinyoung rolls his lips together in an effort not to smile too obviously. “I guess your theory was bunk, wasn’t it? Since neither of us fell asleep on broadcast.”

Jaebeom tilts his head. “I mean, it’s been a while since the association got…reinforced.”

It takes a strong effort for Jinyoung not to honk out a laugh at Jaebeom’s shamelessness. “Oh, really? Do you still have those playlists?”

Jaebeom shrugs, but he’s never been good at acting casual. His cheeks are pink when he mumbles, “I burned them on CDs back in the day, and they’re still floating around somewhere. I could find them.” After a beat of silence, he asks, “What?”

It takes a moment for Jinyoung to realize his mouth has fallen open. He closes it with a click. “Nothing, just….” He licks his lips. How does he put into words how every gesture from Jaebeom—every little reminder that Jinyoung’s a fixture in his life and thoughts just as much as Jaebeom is in his—makes him feel like a teenager again?

Jaebeom steps closer, head tilted and eyes catlike. As always. “Just?”

“Let me know if you find them,” Jinyoung settles on saying. “And we can work on that reinforcement, maybe.”

There’s that same laugh from Jaebeom that Jinyoung has known all these years, loud and sudden like it’s taken Jaebeom by surprise. “Oh, really?” He grins. “Actor Park can still find time for me and my playlists in his busy schedule?”

“Don’t be silly, Jaebeom-ah.” Jinyoung smooths down his coat as he notices the others start to move for the door. “You know I always do.”

Jaebeom’s grin softens into something small, something Jinyoung wants to cup in his hands and hold close to his heart.

“Yeah,” he replies. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/mianderings) or [curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/mianderings)!


End file.
